makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Streams
Basic Information Name Dark Streams Concept Farmer / priest / architect Gender Male Species Human Based on Nostalgia Critic / Doug Walker Motivation Rebuild a city he sees in his dreams and give his family a new life Exalt Type Solar Caste/Aspect Zenith Age The story covers from age 18 to age 32. The plan is to have him Exalt by 21. Anima A young boy in green with a gold sword History Dark Streams' life changed three times. The first time was when his older brother Famous Brilliance Exalted as a Wood Aspect. The second was when he met a god named Nayareti. The god's domain was war games, and he saw potential in Dark Streams as a priest. The third was when he was chosen by the Unconquered Sun as his priest. In the meantime, he has had recurring dreams where he was a king, or more of one of many rulers. His parents were servants from Wallport. They were pale and part of an obscure Terrestrial bloodline. House V'neef watched Dark Streams in hopes that he would Exalt as his brother. His destiny, however, was more ambiguous. Lives in Greyfalls Something happened to him that triggered the Exaltation of his older brother Not sure the nature of his Exaltation Allied with Nayareti Appearance and Personality 6 feet 1 inch 174 lbs 39-31-39, 34 inseam Blue Eyes Light brown hair Verbal Tic Puckers lips when thinking Wears a black broad-brimmed hat. Sometimes he wears a peach-colored ribbon on it Wears brown cotton pants, long-sleeved loose brown cotton shirt, and sandals Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 2 Social(Primary) Charisma 4 Appearance 3 Manipulation 4 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Wits 3 Intelligence 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts 3 ''' Melee 1 ZENITH '''Integrity 3 (Shaping resistance) Performance 3 (Story telling) Presence 1 Resistance 2 Survival 3 (Eastern forest) TWILIGHT Craft Skill Craft (Air) 2 Craft (Wood) 1 Investigation 1 Lore 2 Medicine 1 Occult 2 NIGHT Athletics 1 Awareness 1 Dodge 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 1 Linguistics 2 ''' '''Socialize 2 Languages Native Language: Skytongue High Realm Low Realm Backgrounds Resources 2, Mentor 2, Allies 1, Contacts 2 (Used background points), Terrestrial Bloodline (Merit), Past Lives (2 Point Merit) Artifacts Currently has no artifacts Manses Holds no Manse at this time Charms Can use Anima to protect against creatures of darkness and put the dead to rest Stubborn Boar Defense (Integrity) Righteous Lion Defense (Integrity) Respect Commanding Attitude (Performance) Hardship Surviving Mendicant Attitude (Survival) Durability of Oak Meditation (Resistance) Mastery of Small Manners Sagacious Reading of Intent Whirling Brush Method First Craft Excellency Second Lore Excellency Equipment This section should list the equipment your character routinely uses and carries with them. Attention should be paid to weapons and armor, whether mundane or magical; please reproduce their statistics in full, but omit any the bulk of background text for artifacts and such. (Mundane equipment that has a special background should have a brief explanation.) Remember that you need to insert either two line breaks by using the Enter key on your keyboard, or HTML line break markup. Mundane Equipment Composite bow Knife Knapsack Boots Coat Attacks Punch Kick Clinch Jab Composite Bow Knife Vital Information Willpower 5 Essence 2 Virtues Compassion 3 Conviction 2 Temperance 2 Valor 2 Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw Red Rage of Compassion. Abuse of children and being helpless to stop it brings out his limit break. Combat Statistics Note I really hate the physical and social combat statistics. Until Third Edition comes out. I will be filling out some parts for completeness. Defense Values Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Dodge DV 5 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Parry DV 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2. In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5 to 6 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Mental Parry DV 5 Essence Pools Personal 11/11 Peripheral 28/28 Committed 0 Other Information Is learning Solar Hero Style. He has Fists of Iron Technique Intimacies Famous Brilliance, brother (positive); Honorable House Ruler, childhood friend (positive); His father (positive); His mother (positive); Nayareti (conflicted); Turns Defeat into Victory, childhood friend (positive); Linden Island (conflicted); V'neef Tamara (conflicted) Fighting Game Statistics This space is for fighting game moves as needed. Moves from That Guy With The Glasses Fighter by James Carlson are marked by JC. Moves made from Exalted will be marked OP. Voiced by: Doug Walker From: The Nostalgia Critic Costumes: His peasant outfit Bash Attacks Forward+Attack: Dark Streams whips the opponent with his composite bow. (JC) Up+Attack: Dark Streams uses Fists of Iron Technique to the opponent. (JC, OP) Down+Attack: Dark Streams does a knee to the crouch of the opponent. (JC)< Grabs Grab: Dark Streams does a brutal kick to the opponent's crouch, sending them back. (JC) Grab+Up: Dark Streams does Righteous Lion Defense + Fists of Iron Technique, knocking the opponent in the air. (JC, OP) Grab+Back: Dark Streams puts the opponent over his knee and starts spanking them with his hand before flipping them behind him. (JC) Special Moves Special (Shot Across the Bow): Dark Streams takes out his composite bow and fires a shot at the opponent, saying "Stupid! Stupid!" (JC) Forward+Special (Explain!): Dark Streams screams "Explain. Explain! EXPLAIN!", using Fists of Iron Technique and Respect Commanding Stance, sending them back. (JC, OP) Up+Special (Prayer to Nayareti): Dark Streams jumps up high in the air, causing Nayareti to punch the opponent, knocking the opponent in the air as Dark Streams comes back down. (JC) Down+Special (Wood Spider Venom): This move makes the opponent freeze in place confused, open for a free attack for a short while. The attack is 25% more effective. Limit Break Move Red Rage of Childhood Corrupted: "Ruin childhood, will you?" Dark Streams does a pose before seeing a thin card with a bat flutter to the ground, making him take out his composite bow and starts shooting all around at his opponents, screaming "NO! NO! NO!" for a while before another character tackles him. Can only be activated by witnessing children being abused and not being able to stop it in story mode. He loses half his life force afterwards. (JC, OP) Entrance: Dark Streams walks onto the battlefield, composite bow in hand before getting in a fighting pose. (JC) Winpose/Win Quote Dark Streams smirks and says to the player, pointing his finger that them saying "Ha! Take that you pathetic excuse of a person... Guy... Girl... You suck!" and leaves the arena. (JC). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters